


Нет Наверное Может Быть

by tier_wolf



Category: RPS
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: Театр Ермоловой и прилежащие
Relationships: Дмитрий Чеботарев/Сергей Кемпо, Сергей Кемпо/Александр Петров
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Кемпо. Петров.

Голос у него похрипывает после спектакля совсем уж пошло. Как будто мало было обычного этого подначивающего тона. Непоправимо мало, если признаваться честно.  
А он продолжает рассказывать, растерянно морщась и выхлебывая вторую чашку чая, слишком горячего, слишком сладкого – Сережа знает, ведь ему же и пришлось заваривать. 

– Тебя как будто в глотку драли всем составом, – наконец ни к месту озвучивает он. И Саша замирает растерянно, потому что ждал от него какой-то другой реплики, тормошил последние двадцать минут, раскручивал на разговор, весь исходился вокруг, как голодный кот. Замирает, а потом запрокидывает голову, захлебываясь своим смехом домашней гиены. 

– Не драли, – улыбается он. – А – хочешь?  
Предлагает как всегда запросто, только пальцы нервно кружат по краю чашки, не умея остановиться. Не в первый раз в общем-то – чего им уже бояться.  
– Не хочу, – отказывается Сергей. – Постелить тебе в гостиной? Или такси? 

Нервно вздрагивает уголок тонких губ и можно засчитать себе победу – обидел таки. Но то – Петров, от него не избавишься так запросто. Словно уличный кот, запущенный в тепло, грязный, наглый, взъерошенный.

Злобный, совсем немного злобный, Сережа отмечает это иногда, когда Саша устает играть жизнерадостного дебила, и ярко болезненно огрызается. Редко, по правде сказать.  
Чаще покорно подставляет живот, и смотрит невозможными прозрачными глазами, прекрасно зная, то ничего-то с ним не сделают теперь. Даже не выставят за двери. 

– Постели, – наконец отмирает от своей обиды Саша. Голос все же срывается, от усталости или от волнения, совсем уж в хрип, а затем и вовсе гаснет.  
Облизывает потрескавшиеся губы, вряд ли нарочно, но красиво – вот так – красиво. Если бы еще помолчал подольше. 

Сергей, конечно же, ничего не стелит. Сует одеяло в руки, поспешно отстраняется, как будто можно через прикосновение заразиться чужой усталой истерикой.  
Петров, прижимающий одеяло к груди, и снизу вверх заглядывающий ему в глаза, выглядит безусловно лиричнее, чем все мелодраматичные актрисы Большого театра. Молодец. Всегда бы так играл, а то вечно начинает орать. 

– Сережа, – просит он, вызывая еще больше неприязни. – Ну чего ты, ну хочешь? Хочешь, а?

Жалобное его «хочешь?» что-то надламывает внутри, как не надламывают ни просительные взгляды, ни хрипящий голос, ни тонкие пальцы, теребящие рукав.  
Таким тоном не предлагают – выпрашивают. Что-то важное, нужное для себя. И Сергей все больше убеждается, что им хотят в очередной раз попользоваться, только как – до сих пор непонятно. А больно все равно. 

– Выспаться надо. Обоим, – категорично отказывает он, шатнувшись назад от робко протянутой руки.  
А просительные эти взгляды Саша наверняка не раз репетировал перед зеркалом. Сам он тоже репетировал. Не такие, конечно.  
– Тогда спокойной ночи? – и все еще с вопросительной лаской.  
– Типа того, – соглашается Сергей. 

Долго ворочается в постели. Не спится, как рукой сняло, как будто специально перед спектаклем. Он представляет, как утром разбудит Сашу мстительным тычком. Может быть забудет положить ему сахар в чай. Может быть, сделает что-то еще, неизмеримо приятное, мелкое, гадкое.  
Или не сделает. Обычно почему-то не делает.

Но утром Саша, вероятно, не мучившийся такими мыслями полночи, успевает встать раньше. Успевает положить сахар в свой чай, в чай Сережи. И вообще испортить все, что только можно было испортить.  
– Я еще заеду в четверг. Можно? – заискивающим, нежным тоном, плечи подаются вперед, как будто сейчас потянется целовать. Но – ничего, один только вопрос.  
– Нет, – говорит Сергей.  
– Да, – так же мягко исправляет Саша. Прозрачно-серые глаза сужаются по-кошачьи.  
– Да, – исправляется Сергей, и получает в ответ ослепительно искреннюю улыбку, на которую совершенно не хочет отвечать. Но отвечает.


	2. Чеботарёв. Кемпо.

Он вздрагивает, когда слуха неожиданно достигают разрозненные выкрики рабочих, двигающих декорации. И очень запоздало ощущает присутствие Димы, который не только выдернул из его уха наушник, нарушая медитативно-тоскливую сосредоточенность, но и уже устроился рядом на полу. Не прикасаясь, но оставаясь дискомфортно-близко.

— Халтуришь? — беззлобно укоряет Дима.  
— А смысл распинаться? — огрызается Сережа. Да, по-хорошему ему бы готовиться к спектаклю, размяться, а не сидеть бестолково на полу. Только надо ли — впереди двухчасовое наложение грима, затяжная неподвижность, привычная, но все еще неприятная. Когда-то в первые еще показы он готовился всерьез и основательно, потом наступило иллюзорное успокоение — и так ничего страшного не произойдет.

— Болит? — Дима вытягивается чуть ли не во весь рост, только опираясь на локти, и смотрит снизу вверх. Как так вообще получилось, что всему театру положить на Сережино самочувствие, а этому — обязательно есть дело. Лодыжка и правда болит, содранная на футбольном матче, превратившаяся в сплошной замысловатый синяк.

— Нормально, — сухо врет Сережа. — Чего ты сегодня добрый такой? — он тоже вытягивается на полу, безнадежно выдернув из уха и второй наушник — теперь точно не дадут спокойно побыть одному.

— А обычно злой? — удивляется Дима. 

Если вынести его за скобки и задать этот вопрос еще раз, то Сережа бы всерьез задумался над ответом. Но пока на него пялятся вот так светло-серыми совершенно искренними глазами, хочется только слиться с темы и отвернуться.

— Обычно ты с Ритой, — Сережа пожимает плечами, словно это не имеет никакого значения. Ведь и правда не имеет вообще-то. Дима замолкает, то ли согласный с его доводами, то ли вообще потеряв нить возражений.  
Рабочие гулко стучат молотками, закрепляя тросы.

— Пойдешь смотреть игру в воскресенье? — Сереже с его ногой только и смотреть теперь, впрочем, как раз этого-то он не любитель.  
— Это такая изощренная месть — ты на этой неделе смотришь как я играю в театре, а я — как ты в футбол?

— Дурак, — почему-то все еще без раздражения заключает Дима. А потом резко дергает за майку, подтягивая к себе. 

Сережа замирает в картинной настороженной позе, не понимая — за что его так, ведь ничего сверх привычной меры не сказал, хоть и пытался схамить.

— Готовитесь, мальчики? — раздается сзади.  
— Репетируем сценку, Сергей Юрьевич, — Дима умильно смотрит поверх плеча Сережи, мимоходом задевая и его этой волной беспощадного обаяния.

— Хорошо, не опоздайте на грим, — удовлетворенно предупреждает Землянский. Дима с готовностью стряхивает с себя Сережу.  
— Да мы закончили почти, прошлись по самым сложным местам...  
— Угу, скоро пойдем уже, — неубедительно добавляет от себя Сережа. 

Не то чтоб он собирался опоздать к гримерам, но вот так излучать доброжелательность по щелчку у него совершенно не получается. Чтоб не пялиться на Землянского хмурым взглядом, выжидая, когда он уйдет, Сережа дотягивается пальцами до ступней, почти ткнувшись лицом в истрепанную ткань собственных штанов.   
И кто его теперь упрекнет, что он не готовится? Гребанная лодыжка действительно болит.

— Куда ты себя руками тянешь? Руки тебе вообще не для этого, — Дима, пользуясь моментом, бессовестно складывается на его спину, с локтями и прочими условно острыми углами. Со стороны — наверное, похоже, что совсем лежит. На самом деле только очень мягко надавливает на поясницу, не давая разогнуться, но и позволяя не тянуть себя вперед, уцепившись за травмированную ногу.  
Шаги Землянского удаляются.

— И для чего тогда мне руки? — Сережа возмущенно фыркает в собственное колено, не просто понимая, но и физически ощущая, что неправ, и ему показывают, как можно делать лучше. Без рук. — Закопали. Забудь, — торопливо произносит он, потому что Дима ощутимо задумывается, и с него станется озвучить очень интересные варианты того, что вообще можно сделать с незанятыми руками.

— Думаешь, всерьез обещали увольнять, если застанут с мобильником на репетиции? — он сдается и совершенно расслабляется, позволяя складывать себя пополам. Дима, очевидно, ощущает это внезапное отсутствие сопротивления, потому что совсем наглеет и тянет за плечи, заставляя отвести их назад. — Это так не работает.

— Работает. Ты просто не стараешься, — возражает Дима. И не выпускает его, а медленно поднимает в сидячее положение, продолжая удерживать за плечи. Чего стоило утром надеть нормальную футболку вместо майки. — Кто тебя уволит, на тебе два спектакля... Главный наш мозги прополощет и вся беда.

— На тебя перевесим. Два спектакля, — с мазохистским удовольствием начинает рассуждать Сережа. — Или на Петрова, знаешь, какой из Петрова получится До... — он опрокидывается назад с каким-то неприлично жалобным писком, но мягко падает затылком на колени сидящего Димы и видит над собой его лицо.   
Перевернутое и с очень выразительно поднятой бровью.

— Тебя точно только по ногам били? Или по голове тоже маленько?

— Да иди ты, — обижается Сережа. Страдать в одиночестве ему, значит, помешали, а теперь не дают страдать показательно. Он наконец выдирается из-под чужих ладоней и садится, чувствуя себя растрепанно и неуютно.

— Никакой, — после затянувшейся паузы вдруг отвечает ему Дима. — И из меня никакой. И будет Олег Евгеньевич сам играть, ему привыкать что ли.

Шутка совершенно святотатственная, и Сережа неуверенно фыркает над ней. 

Его тут же снова берут в оборот. Вообще-то Дима откровенно бесит, вот так вламываясь в личное пространство, и Сережа отстраненно думает, что иметь вот такое постоянно под боком — смерти подобно.   
С другой стороны, его передвигают и раскладывают так уверенно и правильно, что огрызнуться, конечно, хочется, но не более того, потому что процесс увлекает.

Дима толкает его коленом, усаживаясь удобнее, нажимает на загривок основанием ладони, заставляя опустить голову, и укоряюще вздыхает.

Чужие теплые пальцы проходятся по плечам, поглаживают, равнодушно, ненавязчиво, почти неощутимые через плотную ткань, а затем совершенно выбивающие из колеи прикосновением к голой коже. 

Сожаления о ненадетой футболке плавно перетекают в мысль о том, что стоило снять майку. 

Рабочие со своими декорациями когда-то уже успели исчезнуть. Нет, декорации-то, конечно, остались. Но только декорации, они двое, и абсолютно пустой зал.

Дима делает с ним что-то, предположительно, увлекательное, поскольку затыкается окончательно. 

Массажем это назвать не поворачивается язык — слишком мягкие прикосновения, послушно отступающие там, где Сережа не готов им поддаваться. Из него не пытаются вылепить идеальную статую с картинно прямой спиной, а как будто рисуют какую-то иллюзорную картину, непонятную, но завораживающую, и он поддаётся. Большие пальцы синхронно очерчивают лопатки небрежным линиями, едва касаются ключиц, но при этом заставляют податься назад. Ерошат волосы на загривке, там, где они отросли, и мешают, прикрывая шею - всё так мимолётно, что не хватает времени вслушаться в ощущения. 

Сережа даже начинает дышать в такт этим неторопливым движениям, добиваясь наконец хрупкого душевного равновесия, которое никак не мог нащупать с самого утра.

А потом Дима заканчивает, что бы он там ни делал. И Сережа оборачивается к нему. Получается все еще слишком картинно, как будто они уже начали играть спектакль, не дождавшись первых зрителей.

Он оборачивается, не зная, что хочет увидеть, и понимает, что Дима смотрит на него абсолютно спокойно.   
Со смесью удивления и безразличия. Как на гребанное произведение искусства. Красивое. Прямо таки музейный экспонат. Засэлфиться и забыть. 

Протянуть руку и заставить поднять подборок. Вот так вот, мальчик, зафиксируй и запомни. Достаточно идеально.  
Такое уже было. Всё точно так же, подобный взгляд и его лучший спектакль.

Он смутно помнит, что Дима учился на режиссуре. Не доучился? Неважно.

Он чувствует себя как будто собранным из кусочков собственных же ролей, хрупким паззлом, который скрепили воедино только прикосновениями пальцев, малейшее движение — и все рассыпется в пыль. Он демон, и он Дориан, и он метит клинком в сердце Гамлета, и промахивается, всё это он, единая композиция, созданная из воздуха.   
Это ощущение надо донести до вечернего спектакля, тогда он будет потрясающим.

— Я хочу твою первую постановку. Позвал бы играть?

Дима отрицательно качает головой, отодвигаясь от него, чтобы лучше рассмотреть. От этого отказа на секунду перехватывает дыхание.

— Первую уже не получится. Следующая тебя устроит?

— Более чем, — соглашается Сережа. Несколько мгновений еще медлит, поднявшись на ноги, вслушиваясь в свои ощущения — пропадет ли эта хрупкая гармония, если выпустить Диму из своего поля зрения. Привязана ли она к нему?

Потом наклоняется к вытянувшемуся на спине Диме, вкладывая ему в руку плеер.   
На грим и правда не стоит опаздывать. 

Кажется, Дима всерьез втыкает в уши его наушники и продолжает спокойно лежать посреди сцены, пока Сережа удаляется.


End file.
